


Confidence

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Flirting, prompt: magic, that's basically it, wheeee the first late drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: On occasion, Mathilda likes to be reminded that she can have it all.





	Confidence

“ _ Where there is a woman there is magic. _ ”  -- Ntozake Shange

 

“Thank you, for this.” Sonya raises a brow as Mathilda speaks, and the knight feels unusually unsure of herself. Comfortable as she is with her beloved, there is still an element of shame in what she is about to confess. “There are those who believe that I ought not to walk the path I am on. That I should pursue more ladylike interests, lest I discard my womanhood.”

“That, my dear, is a load of horse shit,” Sonya replies in a matter of fact tone, and Mathilda chuckles at how quick the others response is.

“I know, my love. But it is difficult to shake the thought entire...yet when we do things like this, it reminds me that I can be both woman and warrior. that I can give my lance just as much attention as my lip paint.”

“Men who try to dictate what a woman can and cannot do are cowards,” Sonya replies coolly. “They know what we women are capable of, and they fear it. So they try to diminish you in any way they can.” Her ruby lips curl into a smirk ( one that Mathilda finds almost unfairly attractive ). “Let them learn the hard way that you are far greater than they could ever hope to be. And if they ever get under your skin, my love, allow me to remind you how spectacular you are.”

“That I would learn your confidence,” Mathilda replies with a shake of her head. It is something she adores about Sonya and had ways admired. “But perhaps I ought to take you up on such an offer? But only if you will allow me to bestow a token of my appreciation in return.” Sonya chuckles.

"Well, it certainly isn't necessary, but...I'd be a fool to say no, hm?" 


End file.
